First Love
by U.N. Owenisher
Summary: (Modern High School AU) Booker DeWitt is a young, but already deeply wounded student at the prestigious Rapture High. But when he meets the most popular girl in school, Elizabeth, could she help him overcome the sorrows of his past? M for language and suggestive themes. Cover Image belongs to Gaybravado on Deviantart.
1. The First Day, Booker

**Finally! I thought I wouldn't get it done today (my personal deadline)! I start school tomorrow (woop-dee-do). I have decided to write a sort of slice of life feel, but I'm going to make it a romance (hint, hint, hint). I'm going to work on it throughout the school year, but I won't be able to get on as often because I'll be busy with my studies and I've been a total NEET this summer, and I'm trying to break myself away from the computer. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say for now. Enjoy!**

**-U.N. Owen**

**(Disclaimer: I do not take claim of anything that is not mine.)**

* * *

So here I am, starting a new high school. Fifth one this year. A new high school filled with the usual stupid blonds and more assholes. I swear that they get worse all the time. It's not like it's my fault we have to move all the time. Sure, I know what buttons to push without even knowing the person. Sure, I'm a bit of a hot head. Sure, I've gotten in trouble with the law. Once or twice. Or more. I don't have a leg to stand on, do I?

Anyway, that's not important. What's important is that this is the fifth new school I'm starting this year. I'm praying this time, my luck will turn around a little. At the last schools, I started in the middle of the year, but this year I'm starting in the fall. And now, I'm a sophomore. Not that it makes much of a difference, but it might get me some respect. Hopefully more then all the other places.

But what's worst, this place makes us wear uniforms. First one. Can you believe that? You know, they encourage individuality, and yet they all try to make us the same. I pray the school won't give shit if I wear my favorite red bandana instead of that stupid tie (I hate burgundy).The bus finally rolls around the corner. I get on without so much as a word to the driver. Last stop, apparently, my favorite seats in the back are taken. I get in a middle one. Not the best hiding spot, but hey, better than nothing. I reach into my bag and pull out my only friend, my journal. Before I can write a sentence, we're there. Now, why would I have to ride the bus if the school isn't that far? Or maybe I'm losing my mind. Or both. As soon as I get off the bus, I see the name. "Rapture High." I softly mutter. That is, by far, the weirdest school name I have ever seen.

The second, the _moment_, I took my eyes away from the school, is where I first saw _her_. I noticed her the moment she stepped out of the silver Sedan. She wore every part of the uniform, shitty brown jacket, shitty matching pencil skirt, shitty tie, shitty brown shiny loafers (like a good kid should); but for some reason, it all looked good on her. Her face, well, that was, least to say, perfect. No acne, no freckles, no nothing. She had long, chocolate-brown hair tied back with a light blue ribbon, and the bluest, most loving eyes you'll ever see. I wanted to look away, but there was something about her that...I don't know, enchanted me? She was talking to the person in the car, and after she waved goodbye and the car rolled away, she noticed me staring. I held her gaze for a moment, kind of get the feel of her. Her eyes were wide and full of curiously (might imply naïvety), her face this sort of blank look like when you're expecting something, but don't know what it's going to be (also naivety). When I saw all I could, I turned away and headed for the school. Most likely, she was just like all the others.

The bell rang, and everyone started to head inside. Behind me, I heard whispering (typical), but I turned around to hear the loudest ones. I saw a boy and a girl who looked almost exactly alike with ginger hair staring at me, along with a girl with short brown hair, all of them wearing that stupid uniform. When I turned around, the twins looked down in unison, faces bright red, the girl smiling at them. I shook my head. It was one thing to already have admirers, it's another thing to have one of them being a guy. I shook my head. People.

The first three hours were a cliché. Teachers telling me to get up and introduce myself. I'm not much of a talker, so I just said 'Hey' or 'Hello', and got away without saying too much. Nobody said a word to me throughout class. Fine with me.

It was all the same as usual. That was, until my fourth hour lunch period. Then things got a little weird. After I got my (small) lunch and found an empty table, I got comfy with like I normally do. I took out my journal. Okay. Just write. Something. Anything! Of course,_ now_ I get writer's block. While I was mulling over what to write, two students walked up to me. One was a girl with curly brown hair, and the other was a boy, also with brown hair. "Excuse us, but may we sit here?" The girl asked. She had a Russian accent, so I guessed she was one of the exchange students. I shrugged. They took it as a yes. "What's ya' name, sport?" the guy asked. "Booker." I replied. "Nice. I'm Sinclair. Augustus Sinclair. And this is Brigid Tenenbaum.", he said, waving to the girl. She raised her hand in a sort of Hello. "You are new one, yes?" Tenenbaum asked me. I nodded. "Well, in that case, you need to learn how things work around here. Ask us 'bout anyone and we'll tell ya what makes em' tick." In that fourth hour lunch period, I learned a lot of things, like who to respect, who knew the best places to hide from the teachers. But it would take a while to tell you everything, so I'll just give you some important things. The two gingers were Rosalind and Robert Lutece, two of the new exchange students from England. Straight A students. One never goes anywhere or does anything without the other. Favorite subject science. "Another thing, they are rather annoying." Tenenbaum. "But if you need someone's notes to copy offa', the're the ones you want." Sinclair. The girl who I saw with them was Eleanor Lamb, a distant relative of the Luteces, and daughter of the secretary of schools, Sofia Lamb. Her parents had long since divorced, but she still saw her father behind her back when she found the time. One of the most popular girls in school. She also had a lot of sisters, all younger than her, all adopted. I learned that Tenenbaum was an exchange student from Belarus and was part German. And that Sinclair was born in Panama, but moved to Georgia after the death of his grandfather where he quickly developed an accent, and is always looking for a way to make money. There was a group of students who popped and smoked every drug imaginable who called themselves the Splicers and that they should be avoided at all costs. There was also Frank Fontaine, a senior who was in an on-again-off-again relationship with Tenenbaum (right now they were off), and his Irish half-brother, Atlas, who was, along with Jack, was the only openly gay students in the school. Jack was the son of the school's principal, , a true tyrant, according to most of the students.

I had learned about almost everyone I should know about, except for one person. I almost forgot about _her_. She was at the table with the Lamb girl and the Luteces. "What about her?" I asked, nodding her way. "She is very special. She is the daughter of the mayor of town, and is given respect." Tenenbaum replied. "Yeah? But all I really wanna know is her name." "Comstock. Elizabeth Comstock. Most popular girl in school. If ya want her, good luck getten' her. She's a good Christen girl like her father, so she doesn't do all the things everyone else does. She also plays hard to get on toppa' alla' that." Sinclair informed me. I didn't want her, at least not in _that_ way, but for some reason, I felt something towards her. I guess I'll have to keep an eye on that one...


	2. The First Day, Elizabeth

**I don't know if I like this cover image. It's not bad or anything, but it's kind of unfitting for this story. I'll have to see if I find something I like more. I can't find much fan art of Booker and Elizabeth that I like. Anyway, I had my first day of school yesterday. I'm glad I had an ortho. Anyway, if you wanted to know what this is based on, I guess you could say _West Side Story, _but I can't really tell you, because I've never seen it. I'll have to. Is it good? Anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

_Here I am, starting my first day as a sophomore. I am nervously wringing my locket in my hands. It's supposed to get pretty warm today, so this uniform will probably get pretty uncomfortable, but I'll put up with it. That's what I've always done. Put up with it. Like a good girl. The silence between me and Dad is so loud, it's deafening. But neither of us want to break it, for fear we might say something we don't want to. Even so, Dad decides to make the first move. "So, you're a sophomore now. The years sure flew by, huh?" I just nod. Dad sighed._

_"I know it's been tough since your mother passed away-"_

_"I'd rather not talk about that right now, Dad."_

_"Then when? You know, the longer you put this off, the more painful it will become."_

_I know I should say something to... I don't know, somebody, but I don't know how to say it to. I mean, I have a lot of friends, but for some reason, I can't say anything to them, even though I really want to. It's just..._

_"We're here." Dad said. I looked up. 2nd year at Rapture High. I hope it will go better than last year. It most likely will, now that I'm a sophomore. I'll be happy to see all my friends again (we went on vacation to Paris, I'd always wanted to go there). I tucked my locket in my shirt and got out of our new Sedan. My dad and I are Christen, so our beliefs and my dad's hard work had gotten us far. He was the town mayor, so I could get away with a lot more than most kids could; but I didn't really want to get away with something I should have taken the blame for. "Oh, and Elizabeth?" "Yes, Dad?" I had a feeling Dad would have to run another errand or stay late again tonight. Most kids would complain or get mad, but I don't. It's just easier not to..._

_"I don't think I have to remind you, but have a lot of work to do, so I'll be home a little late tonight. You know the drill."_

_"House key? Check. Home by at least Five? Check. I'll be fine, Dad."_

_"That's my girl. See you tonight." Dad waved goodbye. I waved back. The second I turned my eyes away from our car, it was there that I first saw **him**. He had dark brown hair (like mine) and striking Green eyes, his expression unreadable. Instead of the usual tie and jacket, he was wearing a red bandana and a black leather jacket was slung over his shoulder. I stood waiting a moment, waiting to see if he'd come over. But he turned away and headed towards the school. For a moment I just stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened? Why did I feel this way? A second later the bell rang. I started to head up, trying to recover myself. I didn't see the guy when I reached the entrance, but I did see some one of my friends I hadn't seen all summer. "Hey! Eleanor!" I called out to the girl with short brown hair, wearing the same uniform as me. She turned around and gasped slightly, a smile on her face. "Elizabeth, hello! How you been? How was Paris?" She asked._

_"Paris was great! Exactly as I imagined it! I've been great. How's Mr. Delta?" Eleanor's father had been in a car accident some time back, and was still recovering from his head injury._

_"Father's been fine, thank you for asking. But more importantly, how are you?_

_I knew what she was talking about. "I'm okay." Eleanor didn't look convinced. "Alright, then, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I nodded. I went to my locker to drop off my things, and headed to my first class. I didn't tell Eleanor about the boy I met outside._

* * *

_The first three hours went okay. I got to see all my classmates. Because I was so nice to everyone, even those who didn't deserve it, and because of my father's job, I was the most popular girl in the school. But sometimes, I felt like people were only nice to me so they could take me for granted. So I usually had a wall up. I fear that someone might be a really good pretender, and take away somethings that I can never get back._

_Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I got an apple, spaghetti, and some grapes. I found a table with Eleanor and the Robert and Rosalind Luteces, Eleanor's cousins. They had been to this school more than once, but their aunt was Sofia Lamb, who also happens to be Eleanor's mom. So the school board pulled a few strings, and now they come back for every quarter, for the past year. They have the best G.P.A.s in the school. They also like all subjects, but prefer science overall._

_The Luteces noticed me first. "Ah, hello, Elizabeth." Robert. "How was Paris?" Rosalind. "I hear it's very present in the summer." Robert again. "Paris was incredible." I responded. "That's nice." they replied in unison, then went back to mulling over the large and rather hard looking book they were sharing. I took a seat by Eleanor. At this time, I wanted to tell her, but it didn't feel like the right time. I don't know why it's so hard to tell her. She's my best friend after all! But for some reason, I can't say anything._

_"So, what seems like a good thing to talk about?" Eleanor asked, breaking the brief silence. "I heard that there is a new student here." Robert said. "He seems to be the rebellious type." Rosalind added. "What was his name, again?" Robert asked his sister. "Hm. I do believe it was Booker. Booker DeWitt." Rosalind responded to her brother. I didn't say anything. So **that** was the guy I saw this morning. Booker. Booker. What an interesting name. I noticed him sitting with Brigid and Sinclair, two of the school's outcasts. I might have to introduce myself to him later..._

* * *

**I've decided to do a character profile thing. Give me some motivation to put something down here. I'll try to be as accurate as I can with the canon in my story. Anyway, profile. We'll start with:**

**Booker DeWitt **

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Notable Feature(s): Red bandana in place of school tie.**

**Personality: Very little is know about him at this time. He appears to be cold and antisocial.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Be patient and enjoy!**

**-U.N. Owen**


	3. The End of The Day, Booker

**I just recently survived my first week of school. Not really a bragging right, but hey, something to talk about. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days; I've had a case of minor Writer's Block for a few days. They really should make a medicine for that, don't you think? Anyway, I don't know why I didn't make a Colombia High. I guess it just didn't sound right. Maybe the reason I only made a Rapture High and include (or at least try to) all the characters from all the games is in honor of the Bioshock Infinite Burial at Sea DLC. Is it out yet? And if not, does anyone know when? Anyway, here's the story!**

* * *

For the most part, my day was pretty uneventful. That was, until my sixth hour science class. When I got to the room, I got a seat in the back row like I normally do. Then this african-american girl walked up to me. "Hey." She said. I ignored her. "Hey!" She said again, this time with a little more force. "What?!" I snapped, annoyed. "You're in my seat." "So? What's wrong with that one?" I asked, gesturing to the chair on the right. "I want yours." the girl said. I sighed. This girl was persistent. Luckly, I could be the same way. I crossed my arms around my chest. "Well, too bad. Cause' I ain't movin'." She just stood there. For a second, I was afraid she'd _make_ me get out of her "seat", but she just sat down next to me. I was in shock. "That's it?" I asked. She shrugged. " Just a little test I give everyone, see if they fit in. You passed, by the way." I didn't know what to say. Then I remembered. This girl was Daisy Fitzroy. Tenenbaum and Sinclair told me that she was the leader of the Vox Populi clique. They claim to be an anti-eliminator group who want everyone to be treated equally. But sometimes their mission for equality went a little too far and turned into something violent. One of them had just been paroled, if I heard the rumors correctly.

"So I have to join."

"Not 'less you want to."

Just then, the Comstock girl walked into the room. In that moment, everyone fell silent. The lights dimmed. She moved slowly to a seat in the front row. I figured. Wait a minute, is she looking at me? I looked away quickly. Why am I acting like a scared little girl? This is ridiculous. Just go up and introduce yourself to her, Booker. It's not that hard. Just say hello, tell her your name. _It's not that hard._ But then the teacher came into the room, and we had to be quiet. Bravo, DeWitt...

I had planed to greet the Comstock girl after school, but when I went to look for her, I couldn't find her. I guessed she had already went home. I decided I better too, before the old man gets pissed. I started to walk to our new house. Fifth new house this year. But before I could leave, Daisy walked up to me. "I ain't sayn' you got to join. I'm just sayn' you'd be a good person'a have in our group. Think bout' it, kay'?" I nodded. She disappeared back into the crowd of students getting ready to leave for the day. I didn't feel like walking home, even though it wasn't very far. But I didn't have much of a choice, since my old man thought it would be a waste of gas to drive three blocks to pick up his disgraceful son in 80- degree temperatures. I've learned when to stop complaining, though.

I walked slowly home. Living three blocks away has its advantages. As I walked, I thought. I thought about why I was so interested in the Comstock girl. If my intuition was wrong, which it usually was, she would be just like all the other simple, foolish girls out there. Or she was so into her religion, she thinks it's wrong for boys and girls to be friends with each other until they were a certain age. But... I had that nagging thought in the back of my head that she _definitely _was not like the other girls in the school. Why else was she so popular?

Before I knew it, I was at the house. Actually,_ house _doesn't quite describe it. More like pile of wood, shingles, bricks, and whatever the hell people use to make houses these days.

I opened the door ever so slightly, as quietly as I could. The TV was off. Good. That means it safe for me to go in. I opened the door and went inside. "I'm home," I mutter softly, so I wouldn't wake him. "Not that you care or anything." As I had said earlier, this was our fifth new house this year. There was a reason for that. That reason was because my old man was a criminal. What kind, you ask? Everything. Thief, Con artist, you name it. But that doesn't mean he's good at them all though, truth be told, he's pretty handy. He's been _thisclose_ to getting life so many times, we've had to go into hiding.

And the only reason I am on this Earth is because he needs someone to carry on his "legacy".

But enough about me. The old man stirred in his sleep. That's my cue to leave. I quickly head up to my new bedroom. I haven't done much unpacking yet. Not that I have much to unpack. Every time we have to go on the run again, we can only take what we can carry. Most of the time, it's no big deal, what I have to leave behind, it's just a bunch of worthless crap, I tell myself. But their's always one thing I bring that I could never loose: the picture of me and my girlfriend.

I miss her so much...

All of a sudden, I hear footsteps on the stairs.

_Here we go_, I think.

_BAM._

"Your home." He says.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Boy, haven't I told you not to come in when I'm asleep?"

"You didn't even hear me come in!"

"I don't give a rat's ass. I told you not to do it." His voice has a warning tone to it. This is the point that I usually stop, but not now. Not today. I take a deep breath through my teeth.

"Fuck you." I mean it.

_SLAP!_

In that instant, his hand collided with the left side of my face.

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY'A YOUR BULL, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I can leave your miserable self in the middle if nowhere if I decide I've had enough of your attitude. Remember that."

And with that, he left.

That was the only thing about the old man that scared me. How he was able to go from a flaming rage to a simmering one. But both of them scare me so much.

Why? I always ask myself. Why don't I just run away? Start over?

Why? Two reasons: One. My old man would find me eventually.

Two. I won't have anything to live for.

Welcome to my life.

* * *

**There, all done! At least, for now. By the way, am I doing this right? This is my first M fic. Am I putting in too many swears? What do you think I should do for some of the other characters? Who do you think should have a role? Just remember that I might not use all of your suggestions, but feel free to send some in! Anyways, character profile (_WARNING!_:Some Spoilers):**

**Name: Elizabeth Comstock**

**Age: 17**

**Religion: Christianity **

**Hair: Dark Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Parents: Zachary Hale Comstock, Erica Hale Comstock (deceased).**

**Relationships:****Zachary Hale Comstock (Father), Erica Hale Comstock (Mother, deceased), **Elanor Lamb (friend), Rosalind and Robert Lutece (friends), Booker DeWitt ([Very Near] Future).

**Notable Features: Bird locket, one of her most treasured belongings.**

**Personality: Kind, Resourceful, a little Shy, tries to make friends with everyone.**

**That should do it for now.**

**Be patient and enjoy!**

**-U.N. Owen**


	4. The End of The Day, Elizabeth

_I wanted to say hello to the new boy during lunch, but since he was sitting with Brigid and Sinclair (even though I try to be nice to them, they weren't very nice to me. Everyone's different, I guess) I decided against it. Maybe after school._

_After lunch was my sixth hour science class. After I got the things I needed from my locker, I heard someone call out to me "Elizabeth!" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, but I did anyway. "Yeah?" I said. I kind of knew what was coming next. And I was probably going to have to say no._

_"Do you want to come with the Luteces and I to the Bistro Square after school to get a drink, maybe a snack? My treat!"_

_"How long?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe till Six?"_

_I bit my lower lip. Olympus Heights, the Bistro's location, was an hour ride on the tram. Even when he wasn't home, I'd always promised my dad I'd be home at a certain time, preferably Five'o' clock on the dot. He always makes the time to call, and can tell where I am just by the background noise. I had to learn that the hard way._

_I sighed."Sorry. I can't make it today. Maybe some other time?"_

_Eleanor nodded. "Okay. See you after class!" I nodded. She then hurried towards her next class, math. I sighed again. I hated having to turn my friends requests down all the time, really I did. Eleanor understood, her mom made her come home at Seven or Eight every night when school started. I tried rebelling against Dad's curfew once or twice, but in the end, I didn't really see a reason to. Besides, isn't keeping your parents happy the most important thing in life?_

_I hurried to get to my next class before the late bell rang. As soon as I entered the room, everyone stopped talking. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Even though I'm pretty used to being this popular, I couldn't help but be a little self-conscious sometimes. I went for my usual seat in the front row, the one by the window. I casually scanned the room to see who was in this class. That's when I noticed him._

_Does he...Is he looking at me?_

_He turned away. Is he nervous about talking to me? I guess that's not rare._

_I quickly hurried to my seat. I was a little surprised no one sat next to me. But today, I was fine with it. Science class is the perfect time for me to unwind and let my mind travel somewhere very, very, far away. A place where all my confusion would disappear..._

* * *

_I wanted to say hello to the new boy right after school got out. There he is. You don't have to say much. Just say hello, tell him your name. Just walk up to him and..._

_"Need a ride home, lassie?"_

_I turned around. "Atlas! Jack!" The blond and the brunette came up to me. They were two more of my friends. Although I have lots, these two were some of my close friends. "Hear ya' went to Paris this year. How was it?" Atlas asked. I smiled. "It was great!" I told them. "How was your vacation? Did you do anything fun this summer?"_

_He shrugged. "If ya count lazin' around at home something fun, I guess you could say we did that."_

_I laughed. "That's nice. What I wouldn't give to do that for one more week!" _

_Jack smiled, which was a rare sight. Not as rare as to hear him talk, but still pretty rare. But today, I didn't get much time to enjoy it. "Hey, can we get going? I'm already starting to melt out here."_

_Atlas laughed "O'course, o'course. Right this way, ma'am..." He gently placed his arm around my waist and led me to his car, a black Chrysler (borrowed from his parents, but nobody knew except Jack and I). If this were any other guy, I would have thrown a fit, but if it was Atlas, I didn't mind. I know him well enough to know he could be trusted. No one staring at us or whispering about the relationship we would lead. Nobody stares at them. They know. Some even refuse to acknowledge it. Some don't even talk to them._

_I got in the front, Jack in the back. Atlas put the keys into the ignition and we were off. My house wasn't very far from the school, but I didn't really want to walk home in this heat with my uniform._

_We were silent for a bit, then Jack said, "Hey...do you remember what today is?" It was so soft, I could barely hear it._

_For a second, I was too surprised to answer. I could count off the top of my head how many times I had heard Jack speak (Four), many other people a lot less. Most of his reason for that was because of his father._

_Then I remembered. _

_"Oh, yeah, I remember now..." _

* * *

It was in the Sixth grade. I was sitting at a table by myself. One of my best friends and I were drifting apart, and I was sad about it, so I decided to sit alone. But I wasn't completely alone. I had _The Great Gatsby,_ after all. But try as I might, I couldn't concentrate.

Then a good distraction came along.

Atlas and his friend Jack walked up to me. Atlas looked more serious than he usually did.

"Hey. Can we talk t' ya' after school? By the flagpole?" He asked me. Jack stood behind him as usual.

"Okay. What's this all about?"

"We'll tell ya' when yer' there."

"Okay..."

I was waiting at the school's flagpole for them. I worried about what they wanted to tell me. Was it bad? Had someone in one of their families died? Were they moving? Or maybe...

There they were.

"Uhh...What's up?" I said, trying to sound casual, but I doubt they could tell by the look on my face.

They were both silent for a long moment.

Atlas took a deep breath, and said, his voice shaking slightly, " B'fore we say anythin', promise us y' won't get mad."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I replied, making an X over my chest.

Atlas took another deep breath. "Y' always look at everyone with kind eyes, an' we were hopen' y' still would if y' knew..." He hesitated.

"...Yeah?" I asked. Atlas couldn't seem to say anything.

Then suddenly: "IFYOUKNEWATLASANDILIKEEACHOTHERASMORETHANFRIENDS! " Jack blurted. He went back to hiding behind Atlas, face red.

"Come again?" If I had heard right, had Jack just admitted he and Atlas were...?

"If y' knew we like each other as more than friends." Atlas repeated.

They both looked ashamed.

For a second, I didn't know what to do. Some people are complete homophobes. I didn't know if Dad was, and I didn't know if I was. But I knew that these two were my friends, and that you don't turn on your friends in a time of need.

So I surprised them by putting my arms around them, a huge smile on my face. They didn't react for a second.

"I'm really proud of you guys. It'd take a lot of guts to come out to anyone, especially someone who knows you really well." I whispered into their ears.

I knew they both had tears in their eyes before I let go.

* * *

_I later found out that I was the first one they came out to. Testing the waters, they said. They both knew that their secret would be safe with me if it had to. But a little while later, they told their parents and a few other kids at school. As you can imagine, it didn't stay quiet very long at school. In that week, Jack and Atlas learned who their real friends were._

_Fortunately, though, almost everyone was pretty accepting. There was a few who stopped talking to them, but other than that, it was okay._

_The only people it didn't sit with very well with was Jack's father and Atlas' parents. Jack's Dad (Mr. Ryan, the school principal) didn't talk to him very much, but when he did, he said the most horrible things to him. Until Jack's mother, Ms. Jolene, intervened. Jack's parents never got married. Sure, they lived together for a time, but in the end, the arguments became too bad. It was so bad, the police had to get involved. Now you can kind of see why he doesn't talk very much.  
_

_"So, are you guys going to do anything?" I asked. I had a feeling that they wouldn't._

_Jack shook his head. "Nah." Atlas said. "I know it feels like we should, but w' just don't see a reason t'." Atlas' brother also didn't take it very well. He barely even talked to him these days._

_Silence._

_For a moment, I wondered if I should tell them. These two had been there to support me after Mom died. And I was for them when they came out. But I quickly decided against it. Atlas and Jack are my friends, but it's the same as everyone else. I can't tell my friends or anyone I know. I really, really want to. But I can't..._

_" We're 'er." Atlas' voice brought me out of my haze. There it was, home sweet home. Actually, I don't think** home** really can describe it. More like mansion. Nothing less for the Mayor and his daughter._

_I got out. "Thanks for the ride," I called out as Atlas backed out of the driveway. "Remind me to give you two a ride home one of these days!"_

_Atlas laughed. "No need." He called out his window. "Seen' ya happy is return'n is y' already return'n the favor!"_

_I smiled and waved as they disappeared into the distance. As soon as they left, I went up to the front door and slid the key into the lock. The door opened and I went inside, quietly shutting the door behind me._

_"I'm home." I called out to no one. I turned on the living room light and plunked down on the couch. I checked the clock. 4:30. Dad would be calling in half an hour, I had some time to kill before then._

_That's when my thoughts drifted to the new boy._

_I didn't know why I hadn't introduced myself to him today. I guess I can be pretty shy sometimes. But deep down, something told me it might be something __more than just shyness._

_I sighed, and started to head up to my room. When I got there, I went over to my vanity and put my locket into its box. When I was little, Mom told me its story. _

"It was a gift to your great-great-grandmother from your great-great-grandfather,_ she told me._ The first and last he ever gave to her. It's been passed down in the family ever tradition is to only show it to the one you cherish with all your heart."

"Someone you cherish?" I asked in return.

She nodded. "And when the time comes, this will be yours, too. But until you find the person for you, you mustn't show it to anyone."

I nodded, making a crisscrossing motion over my chest.

_Mom died just last year. I thought she would be there forever._

_But fate didn't agree with me._

_This was the last thing she ever gave to me. _I'll always be with you. Remember that, Elizabeth._ It took everything left in her just to say that._

_I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes._

_"...I miss you, Mom." I whispered softly, hoping that wherever she was, she could hear me._

* * *

**I just learned something: Lady Comstock's name starts with an A (facepalms). Oh well. I probably won't change it, since I kind of have a feeling that not many other people were aware of that. How many of you_ were_ aware of that?**

**Anyway, I'm not sure who to do for a character profile this time. How about (Some spoilers):**

**Name: Eleanor Lamb**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Parents: Sofia Lamb, Robert Delta**

**Relationships: Sofia Lamb (Superintendent of Schools, Mother), Robert Delta (Father), Elizabeth Comstock (friend), Rosalind and Robert Lutece (distant relatives, friends), Amir Lancing (crush), Grace Holloway (Mother's friend), Stanley Poole (stalker).**

**Notable feature(s): Will sit through a lecture from the Luteces, no matter how boring or time-consuming. Has 13 younger sisters, all adopted.**

**Personality: Caring, optimistic, a good advice giver.**

**That's all for now. Be patient and enjoy.**

**-U.N. Owen**


	5. A Place to Sleep, First Words, Booker

**I just learned that this is the first of my stories to get over 1,000 views. It might not seem like much compared to other stories, but to me, this is an achievement. Not a major one, probably more like a bronze level one. Anyway, I imagine some of you are getting impatient for Booker and Liz to talk to one another, but I assure you, that is the chapter where that will be changed.  
**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

The next month flew by in a blur. There was always the thought of checking out that Comstock in the back of my mind, but it was all the work that my damn teachers gave me that held me back (at least they don't hate me as much as the last four schools). That, and I took Fitzroy up on her offer and started hanging out with the Vox crowd- on my own terms. I don't join into any of their protests or riots or anything like that. I just hang out with them at school. And I also keep watch for them when we go take a smoke. After I joined, I learned that Tenenbaum, Sinclair, and Frank were part of the Vox.

One afternoon, we had hidden out back from the teachers. I was keeping watch as usual. I was also trying to keep my distance from everyone else, but was trying to stay close enough that I could listen in on their conversation. It was the same as usual, upcoming "activities", the asshole principal, and the occasional drags on their cigarettes, things like that. Nothing really interesting.

But it was what I would hear next that would catch my interest.

"Hey... ain't DeWitt that Arnold Koror's kid?" Daisy asked.

"The masta' criminal?" Sinclair responded. He sounded slightly interested (more than usual).

I acted like I hadn't heard. How did she know about that? I thought I hadn't talked about it.

"I would not be very surprised. They appear very similarly." Tenenbaum chimed in as she took a drag on her cigarette.

Still ignoring them.

"But if he's his son, why don't he got some fancy criminal record to boast 'bout?" Sinclair asked again. Is that amusement in his voice?

Now I'm not ignoring them.

"Who told you about that?" I am enraged. They have no right to be talking about my life, acting like I'm not here.

Fontaine and Sinclair just smirk.

"Ain't it obvious? Sinclair er' looked through yer' file." Fontaine replied, waving towards him. He looked very proud of himself.

"And how the hell did you do that?"

" One word: Hacken'." Sinclair piped up.

" Why?" They stopped smiling. They knew it was smart not to make me mad.

They kept their mouths shut.

Tenenbaum sighed, obviously annoyed by the boys cowardice. "Ask her." She said, pointing her cigarette at Daisy.

I gave her a hard look, but not too hard. You gotta know where to draw the line.

She shrugged. "I had t' see if you could meet our standards."

There was no word in the dictionary to describe how mad I was at that moment. So, that's why she wanted me to join: she thought I'd make a good henchman. I was going to take part in their "movement".

She thought wrong. They all did.

I tossed my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Then I looked her in the eye.

"Your gonna have to find yourself a new watchman. How's that for your standards?" I said as coldly as I could.

Then I walked away. Nobody tried to stop me. They were too stunned. Good.

Although I hadn't wanted to hang out with those assholes, I'll admit, it did hurt being played like a fool.

Now I didn't have any friends (if you counted the Vox crowed as friends).

And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse...

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting on my bed, journal out, staring at the picture of my girlfriend. Remember when I told you I missed her? Let me reword that: There were no words to describe how much I missed her. But I was trying to find the words to describe the pain of not being with her. That's why I had my journal out. I was writing a poem. It was something like this:

_You were a flower, the one and only_

_so perfect._

_But like all beautiful things in this world,_

_You had to wither away, too._

I suck at rhyming. But I still think it's pretty good.

It might have looked nice on her gravestone, had I written it around that time.

I couldn't attend her funeral. Old man didn't want to give himself away.

It would have been to painful, anyway.

There was plenty of fish in the sea, I could have fallen for any girl besides her, but no. I had to fall for one that might put us in jeopardy (the word of Satan).

I sat for a while, deep in thought. Should I add some more to my poem? No, I think it's okay.

Wait a minute, is that smoke I'm smelling?

In an instant, I am out the door. The downstairs is engulfed in orange.

My first thought was,_ I'm gonna die._

My second was,_ No, you are not dying. Not here, not now_.

As fast as I could, I raced back up to my room. I opened the window. My third was,_ Your out of your mind! It's a 20 foot drop!_

My fourth was,_ Shut up, mind. I'm doing this for my survival._

But I remembered the picture and my journal. I could feel the heat getting closer, burning its way through my door. Quickly, I grabbed both.

Then I jumped.

Everything was black for I don't know how long. A minute, an hour? But the first thing I felt when I came around was pain. Strong.

And the first thing I heard was sirens.

Grimacing, I pulled myself up off the ground. The last thing I needed was to end up in the hospital. Nothing broken? Good. But I hurt like hell, let me tell you. I reached down to pick up my prized possessions. Wait, where's the other one? I thought I grabbed both. Oh, God, no, don't tell me...

"Goddamnit!" I curse softly, hitting my fist against the hot brick wall. Now I have a burn, but I don't care. Nothing can hurt as much as losing her again.

Slowly, I walk to the front of the house in time to see firemen battling the blaze.

And the police dragging him away in handcuffs. He notices me and gives me a hard glare. Harder than any he's given me.

For a second I can't move. I know I should be happy, but for some reason, I'm not. What's wrong with me?

A voice draws me out of my haze. "A...are you okay?" It asks between breathes. I turn around and see her standing behind me. She looks like she's just run a marathon, hands on her knees, breathing hard, sweat pouring down her forehead.

What's she doing her? Why is she so concerned about me when she barely even knows me? How should I respond?

I shrug. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I turn to leave.

"H-hey, wait!"

"What?" My voice sounds colder than I intended it to be.

She hesitates for a moment, then says, "Um...You'll...Be needing a place to stay for a while, right?"

I shrug again.

"Well, um...i-if it's okay with you, you could...you know...stay with me till this blows over." She looks nervous. I take a moment to consider her offer. I doubt there's anyone else who'd be willing to put up with me. Looks like I don't have much of a choice.

"...Okay."

"Okay, great! Follow me..." She turns to leave. I start to follow her.

My fifth thought is, _You've finally lost your mind, DeWitt._

And my sixth and final is,_ What a day, huh?_

* * *

**Well, since I did Eleanor last time, this time I'll do:**

**Rosalind and Robert Lutece**

**Ages: 17 and 17**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Parents: Marissa Endrics and Edward Lutece**

**Relationships: Marissa Endrics (Mother), Edward Lutece (Father), Rosalind Lutece (Sister), Robert Lutece (Brother) Sophia Lamb (Aunt), Eleanor Lamb (Cousin), Elizabeth Comstock (Friend).**

**Notable Features: Like to dress the same, high level intelligence.**

**Personalities: They are both complete opposites, Rosalind is a little pessimistic, while Robert tries to see the glass half full. "Wherever one goes, the other goes, too." they tell everyone (as of yet, no one has tried to separate them).**

**After I started writing this story, I've seen more Bioshock fics in a modern high school setting. I wonder if I started a revolution of sorts?**

**-U.N. Owen**

**(P.S. Thanks for the views, everyone. It might not seem like much compared to other stories, but it means a lot to me.)**

**P.P.S. The moment I saw this I started squealing. Take a look and see if you do the same:**

**watch?v=hSou7NmhOkg**

**Hopefully, this means it'll be out soon. Get hyped!**


	6. First Words, A Place to Sleep, Elizabeth

_"Come on, Eleanor, admit it. You like him." I playfully teased her as we were heading to our next classes. She had recently admitted to a crush on Amir Lanceing, the tennis star. And who can say they blame her? He's smart, kind, funny, sensitive, everything a girl can want. "I'm not telling you." She teased back, cheeks slightly pink. We looked each other in the eye for a second and laughed._

_"Oh, by the way, have you said hello to Booker yet?" She asked. I didn't answer for a moment. I had been meaning to this past month, but between all of our homework, I just couldn't seem to find the time. I shook my head. Eleanor smirked. "Looks like I might not be the only person with a crush." I could feel heat begin to rush to my cheeks"Sh-shut up, I do not!" We laughed again._

_The bell rang. We both hurried off in our seperate ways. I headed to my fourth hour Art class, sliding into my seat as our teacher, Mr. Cohen , came into the room. Out of all the teachers in our school, he was probably the most eccentric. He could talk for hours on end about a certain sculpture or poet or poem. Some people said he was passionate about his work._

_Others said he was a nutcase._

_I said he was my favorite teacher._

_At the front of the room was the painting I brought in last year after...well, you should know by now. I had done it at home and brought it to school as part of our assignment last week. No one except for me had ever seen it. It was a mixture of blacks and whites, with blue roses around the outside. In the center was a wilting sunflower, my moms favorite. "Class, in all my years, never have I seen a more beautiful peice than what is before your eyes." He began, his voice soft for a moment. Then he couldn't contain himself and burst out, "A rose by any other name! The crown jewel! __**This-**__" He boasted, pausing for effect, "Is the work of an angel, and that angel is...Miss Elizabeth Comstock." Mr. Cohen finished, gesturing towards me._

_Everyone in the room started to clap. This wasn't some everyday thing: Mr. Cohen rarly gave that strong of praise to students. Major artists, a student? What'd he put in his coffee this morning?_

_I sat in stunded silence for a few seconds, until came up to my seat. "Elizabeth, on my behalf and the behalf of the Rapture High student body, I thank you for bringing us such a lovely peice of art." He rasied my right hand (my dominate hand)to his lips and kissed it. "T-thank you." I muttered softly, my face heating up. He steped back. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to enter it in the annual statewide competiton."_

_Again I become silent. To display a students art, too? Hell must have frozen over. This was not something I was expecting. "I-I well, I, uh..." He takes the hint and backs off. "I'll give you some time to think about it. As for the rest of you, get to work!" We all turned to our current project: we were supposed to be painting a powerful emotion that we had been feeling recently. I had decided I had been confused recently, so I had painted a bunch of colors all over the place: red, blue, green, pink, you name it._

_I guess Rosalind and Robert hadn't been feeling anything as of late, because they were both painting beige canvases, to match their clothes. If we had any other teacher besides , they would have gotten an F, but he would probably just give them a B-, C at best. Because he always saw 'how much beauty is put into a work of art, no matter how ugly.' That was his motto. _

_Rosalind took a look at my unique rainbow, then turned back to her own work. "I assume you haven't spoken to Mr. DeWitt yet?" She asked. Was Robert blushing? I shook my head. "I don't know what's holding me back, I mean, I know we have the time and everything, but for some reason, I just can't say a word to him." Robert looked up from his painting. _

_"Why ask what?..." He asked, "...When the real question is, 'Why'?"__His sister finished._

_ I turned to question further, but they had already returned to their work. Turning back to mine, too, I continued to ponder their words. Was my excuse for not saying anything just holding myself back? I didn't know. I looked at my painting and all the colors swirled around on the canvas._

_ I think it's done. _

* * *

_Later that night, I was sitting in my room, staring at my locket. About him...could he be?...No, it's not possible. I didn't know how long I was sitting there for when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." Dad stepped in my room. He looked nervous. "Elizabeth, there's something I'd like to talk about that's been on my mind for a while." I got up and gestured to my table at the far side of the room. He took a seat across from me, took a deep breath, and said, "Has there been something on your mind recently?" I couldn't answer for a moment. Had he found out about him? Why else would he be asking? "W-what do you mean?" I asked warily._

_He sighed. "Well, since your mother died, I've been worried I haven't been there for you enough. I just want to know if your okay." He hasn't looked this sad since that time. I felt frozen. Couldn't he understand? I couldn't tell him anything. I didn't know if I could tell anyone. It just...didn't feel right._

_"The thing is, Dad, I just can't tell you." His face fell a little. "At least, not now." I added. His expression became unreadable for a moment, then he smiled. "I see. Your mother went through the same thing once or twice when I first met her. And I couldn't do anything about it until she was ready. I had a feeling you would go through the same thing."_

_I didn't know why, but this was the first time that someone mentioned Mom and I smiled about it. That was all that I needed to say._

_"I've got the night off tonight," Dad continued. "So how does pizza sound?" I nodded eagerly. "Okay, I'll go order. What kind do you want?"_

_"Pepperoni." He nodded and left the room. I forgot I was holding my locket through the discussion. I put it back in the box. I got changed into my casuals- a simple white T-shirt and black yoga pants, and headed downstairs._

_Dad was on the phone placing the order. He had turned on the TV. The local news was on. Wait, was that...?_

_I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. "Dad, I'm going for a walk." I called to the kitchen. "Okay, don't be long." I threw my jacket on as I shut the door behind me and started to run as fast as my legs could carry me._

_All that time, a million voices were trying to make themselves heard inside my head. Along with my heart threatening to pound its way out of my chest._

**_Why ask what...?_**

_My lungs were burning._

**_When the real question is, 'Why'?_**

_I tripped. I was sure my knee was bleeding. Still I pushed on. Please God, I begged silently, Please let me make it there in time._

_There it was. Right around the corner. I rushed on with a newfound strength._

_I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight of the old house that I was in love with going down in flames got to me. I almost cried. But then I remembered the moment I saw them shoving a man into a police car. There he was. I hurried towards him._

_Then the exhaustion started to catch up with me. I was right behind him. He seemed to be in a trance._

_"A...Are you okay?" I asked him, my hand falling to my knees._

_His face is unreadable as usual. He stays still for a moment, then he shrugs and starts to walk away._

_You can't let him leave, something tells me. "H-hey wait!" I call out. He turns around. "What?" His voice is cold. I flinch, but continue._

_"Um...You'll...Be needing a place to stay for a while, right?"_

_He shrugs again._

_**What are you doing? You barely know him!** But I do my best to silence it. Nobody knows him very well._

_"Well, um...i-if it's okay with you, you could...you know...stay with me till this blows over." My heart is pounding, and it's not because of all the running._

_He considers it for a moment. "...Okay." He says softly._

_I try to become cheerful again. "Okay, great! Follow me..." I turn to go. He starts to follow me._

_As soon as I turn my back, my smile fades.** I hope you know what you're getting yourself into.**_

_I hope so, too. _

* * *

**Who should I do this time? Hmm...I know! How about:**

**Atlas Fontaine**

**Age:17**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Parents: Andrea Bell and Guy Fontaine**

**Relationships: Andrea Bell (Stepmother), Guy Fontaine (Father), Frank Fontaine (Half-Brother) Jack Ryan (Boyfriend), Elizabeth Comstock (Friend)**

**Notable Features: One of the only two openly gay students in Rapture High (along with Jack), Atlas is the more vocal of the two**

**Personality: Kind, optimistic, a "Go Get It" kind of guy, good motivational speaker.**

**All done! Now if you'll please excuse me, I must now go put the DLC release date on my calendar.**

**-U.N. Owen**


End file.
